<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Fashioned by Beshrew_My_Very_Heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451105">Old Fashioned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart/pseuds/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart'>Beshrew_My_Very_Heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agressive flirting, Kurtofsky10years, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart/pseuds/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt Hummel let Sam Evans go from their proposed Duet, he immediately had plans for what his performance would entail. He did not plan on another new member joining New Directions at the same time, or being forced to perform a duet with David Karofsky.</p><p>Luckily, Mercedes has a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kurtofsky Week - Ten Year Anniversary</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Fashioned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Seven (11/8) - A Wedding<br/>Any wedding!</p><p>Season 2 AU!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I hate all of this!” Kurt snapped, slamming his locker door and collapsing dramatically against the wall to glare at Mercedes. “This wasn’t the plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think your plan was bad.” Mercedes rolled her eyes, but reached out to touch his shoulder, “You had the cutest guy in the school ready to sing with you, and you totally gave in to peer pressure. And this is your punishment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t even like Glee Club.” Kurt hissed, gesturing wildly, “He spent last year bullying us all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did Finn and Puck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s different! This is... Urgh!” Kurt threw up his hands dramatically, “I’d rather sing with... anyone. Jacob Ben Israel, for crying out loud. How am I supposed to do a duet with David Karofsky?! How can Mr. Shue force me to do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s put it this way.” Mercedes held up a hand, placatingly, “We’re not going to convince Mr. Shuester to throw him out. He has his weird redemption thing. So... we have to be smart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the smart choice here?” Kurt sighed, “I suppose I could fake food poisoning-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Kurt, the smart choice is to convince David Karofsky to quit.” Mercedes slapped his arm, “and do it better than Rachel Berry did. No crack houses. What we’re going to do is give David Karofsky the complete Finn Hudson experience.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David looked down at his clothes once more and then frustratedly pulled his jacket off, and put it in the back of his car. “Come on, you can do this.” He muttered to himself, looking at himself in the rear-view mirror. His hair was fine, he didn’t have anything on his face, or in his teeth either. He shook out his hands briefly and then picked up his box from the passenger side before he got out of the car and approached the front door.  He knocked sharply, and then stepped back and tried to find a good, neutral way of standing as he heard someone approaching the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to do his best to not look disappointed when it was Hudson who answered the door instead of- “Hudson,” He nodded sharply, “Hummel said we were rehearsing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Finn narrowed his eyes at the box for a moment before he stepped aside. “Follow me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David nodded sharply, and let himself be led towards the basement, trying to show only the most reasonable amount of attention to the photos and knickknacks of the house. It didn’t feel feminine like he had imagined it would, but he could just sense the family and the love in this space, like in his dad’s study. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn stopped at the top of the stairs and loudly called, "He's here," though Dave wasn't sure if it was for his benefit or Kurt's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Send him down," Kurt's voice was light and airy, and Finn got a frustrated look on his face for a moment before he stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you need anything, I'll be up here, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Dave a second to realise Finn wasn't talking to Kurt, but had been looking at him somewhat nervously. But that second was enough time for Finn to give up and move back to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room below had the lighting set a little low, Dave realised as he descended the stairs. He found himself cataloguing everything he could see, on instinct. It definitely felt like he had imagined Kurt's room, with a lot of sharp lines and minimalism, but there were a couple of candles burning in small glass casings, and a thick, soft looking red comforter nearly laid over the end of Kurt's bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were lots of little things like that, a red table cloth thrown over a table in the centre of the room, a collection of pillows on a couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he finally caught sight of Kurt, and his breath caught in his throat for half a second as he took him in too. The only piece of his outfit that he could really make out was black stretchy leggings and some sensible shoes. The rest was hidden beneath a plush red dressing gown, that was pulled tight around Kurt's body like armour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Kurt took a sharp steadying breath, and then turned to look at him with an intense look, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>David,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Dave didn't hear any of what he said after that because it was like he had just run laps for an hour with how hard his heart was hammering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he had caught himself, Kurt was looking at him questioningly and Dave had no idea what the question was. So he went with the next best thing and thrust a box in his direction. "I brought cookies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cookies?" Kurt's intense look faded for a moment as he took the box. David watched how hesitantly he opened it, and sniffed them, before he pulled one out and offered it to Dave. Dave took it awkwardly as Kurt held another and watched him. “Aren’t you going to eat it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” Dave blinked and then took a large bite out of the cookie without hesitation. Kurt watched him for a couple of seconds and then shrugged, before he bit into his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re...good.” He said after a moment, his eyes narrowing a little as if he was even more suspicious of good cookies instead of if they had been bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents always said the only thing more important than being a good guest is being a good host,” Dave said, offering a small nervous smile, “I had to bring something, and we’re too young for wine.” And he’d been talked out of his original plan of flowers by a very amused Azimio on the way over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...my compliments to the chef,” Kurt said, putting the box on his table and then standing in one long move that seemed to build from his toes, up his body like a wave, until he lifted his head to look at Dave again. His body was like water, but his eyes still had that intense look that made it impossible for Dave to look away. “As I was saying, David, I’m very glad that you could come to my house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... It’s a good rehearsal space,” David said, “Does... Is this Hudson’s room too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. It’s just the two of us down here.” Kurt said, his lips curling into a small smile, “There’s only one bed, David. You weren’t thinking of me and Finn sharing a bed now, were you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he was, though it wasn’t Hudson in his mind that was sharing the bed, arm throw carefully over Kurt’s waist and pulling them tight against their chest until they could both feel the other’s heartbeat. That was finally enough for him to look away, and take a few steps away as he tried to get all his bodies reactions under control before Kurt could notice. “He could sleep on the couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now where’d the fun be in that?” Kurt’s tone was light, but Dave could hear him moving towards him. “So, I’m assuming if you joined the Glee Club, you think you can sing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been told I can,” Dave managed, taking another steadying breath before he turned back towards Kurt, “but I’m not totally-” the word confident died on his lips as he realised how close Kurt had stepped in the few moments, looking at him with the same intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s see what we can do about making you-” Kurt trailed off, and then stepped back, and it took all of Dave’s self control not to step forward after him. “You should sing for me. You know what they say, singing is a...window to the soul.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was eyes?” Dave said, and there was something about the way Kurt’s smile twisted that made it feel different. Maybe a little softer, or maybe it reached his eyes more. “I’ll sing for you. If you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, feel free.” Kurt said, moving to the bed, and sitting down on the red comforter, his hands outstretched behind him for balance, and his legs crossed like he was Sarah Michelle Gellar in the Weird Intentions Movie. “Sing for me, David.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave was going to die in this basement, and it would probably be from Kurt Hummel saying his name in that tone of voice. He suddenly got why everyone was so into Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez's level of crazy, because that intense look in Kurt’s eyes was practically intoxicating. He seemed so much more confident in his own home, and Dave had already had the biggest crush on him before this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I... uh...” Dave swallowed and widened his stance a little bit, as though that would help keep him stable, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“ I hurt myself today</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To see if I still feel</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I focus on the pain</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The only thing that's real</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The needle tears a hole</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The old familiar sting</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Try to kill it all away</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I remember everything</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What have I become</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My sweetest friend</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Everyone I know goes away</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In the end</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And you could have it all</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My empire of dirt</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I will let you down</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I will make you hurt” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes focused on the ground at Kurt’s feet rather than looking at him, and he knew that was weak and that he should be putting on more of a performance, but nervousness gripped his chest. When he was done, there was silence, and he looked up slowly, waiting for Kurt to laugh or mock him. But Kurt’s face had gone slack, his eyes wide, and when he realised Dave was looking at him, he murmured, “You’re... good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that good,” Dave immediately deflected, “I couldn’t sing anything like what you sing.” Kurt stared at him for a moment, and Dave could almost see the gear spinning behind his eyes, so he just looked around the room again, looking for anything to distract himself. He was about to ask if he should sing some more, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly, and rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, can I..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, feel free to use my en-suite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt gestured towards the bathroom and Dave gave a grateful smile and head bob before he moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He quickly answered the call, and rolled his eyes at the sound of explosions and violence in the background. “Az, I’m busy-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busy hitting on Hummel?” Azimio asked, and he sounded so amused that Dave couldn’t help but glare. “Tell me you didn’t end up buying those flowers, dude.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I... baked.” Dave sighed sitting on the toilet, as Azimio burst into laughter, “Shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, the whole reason we agreed on no flowers was that you didn’t want to come on too strong. So instead, you cooked for him?” Azimio calmed himself after a moment, and Dave let out a sigh, “You’ve got it bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst. Why am I even your friend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m awesome. You’re the worst.” Azimio shot back, “Look, we’re playing this cool, right. Step One; you get in the glee club. Step two; you find a way to slowly slip into conversation that you might be gay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not ‘Might be’.” Dave muttered, “I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but walking up to him and going ‘Hey Hummel, I’m super into dudes’ destroys the whole... mystique. You want him to think he’s coming to you, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Az. I’ve never tried to seduce a guy before.” Dave whispered, “Jesus, this is why I should have made more girl friends. They know how to get guys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a dude, I know how to get got.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I’m not trying to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dave sighed frustratedly, “Kurt’s different. He’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not need to hear about your boner for Hummel. You like him. That’s totally fine, and I support you trying to get with him, even if I think part of it is the fact he’s the only gay dude you know. You sing for him yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I... sang that Johnny Cash song,” Dave nodded to himself, “I think he liked it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. So, he’s going to want full control over this duet, right? What you’ve got to do is let him be in charge, but offer like.. Good ideas. He’s probably used to people ignoring him in that group, right? So make it like... a collaboration.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Dave swallowed and stood up. “I need to go back, before he thinks I’m... using his bathroom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’m on the other end of the phone. You have a problem? Call me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will Az,” Dave smiled a little, “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, asshole.” Az rolled his eyes, “I’m gonna play some Halo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line went dead after and Dave took a moment to make sure he was presentable, before he stepped back into Kurt’s room. “Sorry about that. Azimio had way too many questions about some plans we have. I’m back now.”  He said, with a bright smile, looking over at Kurt who was sat on the edge of his bed, tapping away at his own phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course...” Something twisted in Kurt’s expression, and he stood up again, dropping his phone onto the bed. “Well. I thought your song was very good, but Glee isn’t about sad songs. It’s about big theatrical numbers, you understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess-” Dave frowned, because he’d walked past that choir room multiple times to hear someone singing a sad, sad song. But then again, from what he had seen, Hummel himself preferred big musical numbers, so maybe this was an opportunity to show him he could do that too. “That sounds great. Are we thinking a song from a musical? Or something... Gaga? I know you’re into her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, we don’t have time for the pageantry required for Gaga, but stick with me, and I’ll have you decked out in leather and lace in no time, David.” Kurt said, and that flirtatious smile was back. Dave straightened his back a little, and tried not to think about Kurt in- Nope, not going there, he decided as Kurt turned around and moved to his laptop. “I think I have the perfect song. It’s a duet already, and it’ll let us show off our fun side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that,” Dave nodded, and listened to the song as Kurt played it through. It was immediately obvious that the song would work really well, and he nodded at Kurt. “That sounds great. So, I start? Do we like... sing it through first, or-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, David,” Kurt said, turning and putting his hand lightly on Dave’s arm. “I’ll take that part. I have a very strong range, and the female part is more forgiving to an untrained voice. And it’ll give you the opportunity to show off all that boundless athletic energy, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave blinked, considering for a moment. It didn’t sound like a good idea, his singing voice was definitely closer to the dude part, and Kurt was closer to the girl part. But Kurt had been doing this a lot longer, and it sounded like he was trying to help Dave put his best foot forward. “If you think that’s best?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do.” Kurt grinned, slipping off the robe to reveal a loose, neon pink shirt that hung off one shoulder, “Alright. Let’s sing it through once!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Extend your arm. You have to make it look like you’re making more movement, because I can’t anchor you.” Kurt snapped, and then watched as Dave took the note on board and immediately did as he asked, and that only served to infuriate him even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole point was supposed to be that Dave would do really badly. And although the song wasn’t in a comfortable area of Dave’s singing voice, he was somehow managing to pull it off by really leaning in to the comedy aspect. When Kurt suggested choreography, Dave not only did it, but would have a suggestion for how to make it campier or funnier. And they were good suggestions too! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And although Dave seemed mildly discomforted by the way Kurt would stare and say his name, he didn’t complain. He let Kurt touch and maneuver his body into whatever spot he needed to be without complaint, and had no problem when Kurt’s choreography required him to touch and fawn over Kurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dave managed to pull off another piece of semi complicated footwork, Kurt decided he needed to move away from this. “Let’s take a break. You’re clearly tired,” He said sweetly, reaching up to pat Dave’s shoulder. Dave looked at the hand, but didn’t flinch away, and even the usual half frown didn’t appear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I mean, I can keep going if-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want you getting sloppy.” Kurt said, “Please, make yourself comfortable. I’ll go and get something for us to drink.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded slowly, and moved to sit on the couch. Kurt walked up the stairs slowly, and closed the door after him before letting out a frustrated noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re playing with fire, and you’re gonna get burnt, Kurt.” Finn muttered from the couch, and Kurt couldn’t help but flinch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, lurk much?” Kurt clutched his chest, and glared at the back of Finn’s head. “What does it matter to you? Isn’t this just the kind of thing I do, Finn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you-” Finn snapped, lifting a hand and then caught himself and put it back on his knee. “Can you sit down for a minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But if Dave comes up looking for the lemonade I said I was bringing, that’s on you.” Kurt huffed, moving to sit in one of the armchairs and looking at Finn’s pained face. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, when I said you shouldn’t sing with Sam, that was for Sam’s benefit, alright? But I’m saying this for you. It isn’t right for you to lead a guy on if you’re not actually into him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead a guy-” Kurt’s jaw dropped, “Finn, I’m not leading anyone on. Dave’s straight. You know the plan. Everyone is on board.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly not everyone, Kurt.” Finn muttered, “It isn’t fair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When has fair ever come into it, Finn.” Kurt gestured around, “He bullied us all last year, and sure, he’s been quiet so far this year, but then he joins Glee Club as soon as Puck is gone? He doesn’t get to worm his way into our group-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glee Club is for everyone. We don’t know what Karofsky’s going through, and you can’t assume you know what he’s going to do. We all yelled at Rachel for sending Sunshine to a crack house-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And being alone with me in my bedroom with some harmless flirting is tantamount to being in a crack house?” Kurt rolled his eyes, “Fantastic Finn. Very open minded of you. I didn’t sing with Sam, because that was what you and my dad wanted. You didn’t want me to ruin his reputation. Well, I can’t choose not to sing with Dave, because Mr. Shuester paired us up. And I’ll point out that nobody wants him in the group, Finn. This isn’t Sunshine, who was just a nice girl who could sing. This is... “ Kurt let out a frustrated noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and how would you feel if I told you nobody wanted you in the Glee Club?” Finn said, his voice less angry now, and more defeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess after this week, Finn? I wouldn’t be surprised.” Kurt stood up suddenly, blinking away tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurt-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I know you’re wrong, Finn. I know that Mercedes and Tina love me. I can deal with the fact that the other nine members of the group are at best ambivalent, and the guy I used to like, the guy who is going to be my step brother, would rather have a homophobe on the team than me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not either or, Kurt. There’s room for everyone in Glee. It makes things better.” Finn muttered, standing as well. “And the other guys don’t ‘tolerate’ you or whatever. You’re a part of the team.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just about tolerate me on a good day though. Tell me, if Karofsky was gay, and my flirting was working, would you honestly be okay with that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn frowned, “That’s not the point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or if Sam had been into me too?” Kurt watched as the frown grew deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point, Kurt. What you’re doing isn’t good for you, and it isn’t good for the team. You’re just gonna make Karofsky worse. He’ll come after all of us for the things you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d come after us anyway.” Kurt muttered, “I’m living up to expectations to keep us safe, Finn. Now I need to get the lemonade.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fin didn’t bother him as he finished gathering all the things he needed, and by the time he got back downstairs, Dave was tapping away at his phone with a frown on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I was gone so long. Straight boys always demand my attention,” Kurt said, forcing a fake smile and putting the lemonade and Dave’s cookies on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You’re doing me a favour,” Dave assured quickly, putting the phone away. He didn’t talk for a long few moments as Kurt poured glasses of lemonade, and it was only once Kurt was sipping his that he spoke again. “So... why’d you not sing with Evans? His voice can’t be that terrible, if you’re singing with me instead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt paused, and considered for a moment, “Sam is very good. Him and Quinn make a much more suitable match in the eyes of the school. Of course I could have asked him to sing with me, and he would have, but... I decided not to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He couldn’t sing with you because he’s not gay?” Dave frowned, and Kurt took the opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is the big shame of our school. People think you’re gay if you perform with the Glee Club in any manner. Santana could be humping Artie in his chair, and we’d still be called all kinds of names.” He sighed, and then deliberately put his hand on Dave’s knee, feeling him tense, waiting for him to bolt for the door. But instead, Dave took a deep breath, and Kurt was forced to continue. “Singing and dancing with me will be worse, David. I think we’ll have... very good chemistry on the stage and people won’t be able to ignore it. Are you ready for that? To be with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Karofsky leap to his feet and Kurt watched as he stammered out something about having to go home, trying not to let the rejection sting. That was the point. He needed David to reject him, and thus the whole Glee Club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at the auditorium after school,” Kurt said, trying for flirtatious but missing by a mile. Karofsky didn't notice, he was already out of the room, and Kurt gave it until the count of ten twice before he moved to the bed, and wrapped himself up in his comforter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how much later, but he was pulled away from the stinging, sick feeling in his gut as footsteps came down the stairs, and someone sat on the edge of his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought warm milk,” Finn’s voice was quiet and hesitant, “That can’t have been fun for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt grit his teeth, “None of this is ‘fun’ for me, Finn. Being told I’m too socially toxic for Sam to sing a song with wasn’t fun. Having to be the one who insisted he didn’t sing with me, even though it was what I wanted wasn’t fun. But, what this was, was necessary. So don’t say I told you so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Finn said softly, and put the glass on the bedside cabinet. “I’ll be upstairs if you want to talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt didn’t go after him that night. He just wallowed in the bad feelings, only thinking to drink the milk once it was cold again. If Karofsky came back tomorrow, Kurt would put the final nail in the coffin, but he hoped he didn’t have to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to do this.” Azimio said, his voice steady and solid as he walked Dave down the hall, hand on his shoulder. “You’re not a pussy, you’re going to walk into that auditorium, show all those guys how awesome you are, and make Hummel fall in love with you on the spot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not going to happen. I’m gonna settle for not making a complete ass of myself,” Dave muttered, taking a deep breath. “Kurt knows what he’s doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Azimio nodded, “He’s the big theatre gay, you’ve just got to trust him... Maybe trust him with more than just the show. Maybe we drop a few hints?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, today is just getting me in the club. One step at a time.” Dave shook his head. “I need to make a good impression so that when he goes to everyone for advice, they’re not immediately thinking of me as Karofsky the Asshole, but... Dave. The teammate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. That’s definitely a plan.” Azimio nodded, “Right. I’m going to sneak in the back. I’ll be there. You’re my bro, and I know you can crush this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Azimio’s confidence that buoyed him the rest of the way to the changing room entrance to the auditorium. Stepping inside wasn’t as terrifying as he imagined, and he was immediately greeted by Kurt’s back as he sat at a makeup table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh... hey.” He said, scratching the back of his neck, and he watched as Kurt’s eyes darted towards him in the mirror, looking surprised, hopeful, and then crushed in quick succession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David, if you came here to tell me in person that you don’t want to sing with me, it was hardly worth the effort.” He said tightly, reaching for a brush and absently running it along his cheekbones as he looked at himself in the mirror. Dave didn’t know much about makeup, but he was pretty sure there was nothing actually on it, and that confusion made him almost forget to answer for a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to do that?” He coughed shaking his head, “I’m here to sing with you. I spent all night practicing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...” Kurt’s jaw set, and he put down the brush. “Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to sing with me, David?” Kurt took a deep breath, and then stood up, “You have to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to know what?” Dave frowned, as Kurt turned towards him and began to move into the intervening distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Singing with me would make everyone think you were gay. A man, singing this song with another man?” Kurt laughed sharply, and it didn’t sound funny. “If you do this, you’re basically flushing any chance of being a normal guy down the toilet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s true. I want to-” Dave took a sharp breath trying not to feel guilty when he chose the easiest path forward, “I want to be in the Glee Club. If I’m going to be in the Glee Club,  then I need to be able to perform.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why do you want to be in the Glee Club?” Kurt let out an exasperated noise, “What’s in it for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because... I’m learning something out about myself, and Glee Club is the place to do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if people will think you’re gay?” Kurt threw up his hands and turned away to get a little bit of distance between them again, “You ran away last night because of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt probably didn’t notice that he had turned towards the mirror, Dave realised, as he watched as Kurt’s face crumpled. “You think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran away </span>
  </em>
  <span>last night?” He asked, watching Kurt flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to say anything different?” Kurt muttered, closing his eyes, “And can you say anything different whilst being truthful?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..” Dave watched as Kurt tried to get control of himself, and he shook his head, “No. I’m not worried about people thinking I’m gay. Maybe last year. Maybe for a lot of years. But not now, and not for this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why-” Kurt span to turn around, and Dave held up a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am gay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d expected it to feel a lot harder. He’d expected like a musical cue, or some gasped reactions from an invisible audience, or... anything other than how easy it felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt blinked at him for a moment, and then shook his head lightly, “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m... gay.” Dave repeated, “And this was not part of the plan, but... I didn’t want you to think that I left last night because of you. I left because-” He paused, feeling his cheeks getting warm. “Forget it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I need to know. Why did you leave if it wasn’t because of me?” Kurt insisted taking a few steps forward, confusion evident on his face. “Was there an emergency or-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it was because of you.” Dave shook his head, “Jesus, this is not how this is supposed to go. I left because you were getting very close, and I don’t think you realised how... flirty you were being. And I realised that if I didn’t get out, I was going to probably try and kiss you, or at the very least blurt out that I was gay, which wasn’t part of the plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” Kurt looked genuinely upset at that revelation, and then took a breath, letting his eyes turned hard and steely for a moment, “Did Finn know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the only person who knows is Azimio. He was... giving me shit about my crush when I was in the bathroom.” Dave tried to make it funny, tried to pull a smile out of Kurt, but the other boy seemed entirely beyond it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David... What if I wasn’t interested? What if I didn’t want to date you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... would be sad, but... despite what Azimio said, I don’t think we have to date the first or second gay guy we meet.” Dave frowned, “I’m not going to be weird about-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean, would you still want to be in Glee Club?” Kurt waved his hand sharply. “We go on in four minutes, and I need to know. Did you join Glee Club for me, or did you join Glee Club because it’s supposed to be an accepting group that welcomes everyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both?” Dave frowned, “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... have been very unfair to you. And I’m so mad at Finn for managing to be so right, and so wrong in the same week.” Kurt threw his hands up. “David, we can’t perform the song we rehearsed. If we do, you’ll be laughed off the stage. So... do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave frowned, “I do, but I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’ll be time for me to explain after. First...” Kurt looked him over briefly and shook his head. “No costume. Well, no costume for you. Lose the letterman jacket, button up the shirt and... this tie." He snatched the tie of the table, and threw it towards Dave, "You’re taking the male part. I’ll trust you to do your own choreography, but when I do mine, try to see yourself as... an anchor point. You’re stable and strong. I’m flighty and exaggerated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Dave nodded sharply, catching the tie out of mid-air “I can do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I need to raid the costume room.” Kurt said, taking a few steps towards a back room, before he stopped and turned back. “I’m sorry David.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels like you’re apologising for more than just making a bad duet.” Dave frowned, watching as Kurt’s shoulder slumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. But we’ll talk about it after.” Kurt gave him one last look, and then sprinted for the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t time to get dragged into guilt like that, Kurt was trying to convince himself. He’d made a mistake. He’d thought he could drive David away just because he didn’t like him, when he was exactly the kind of person that Glee Club was supposed to help. He’d had his reasons, but... Finn had been right. What would it have done for his self confidence if the Glee Club had turned him away. Not even turned him away, had bullied him until he quit?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly found the costume piece he was looking for and slipped the long flowing cream skirt over his jeans, fastening it tight, and then unfastening his shirt a little to make it a little more feminine. Then he fired off a text to Finn, begging him to tell everyone to be nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave couldn’t see him as he made his way onto the dark stage, and Kurt quickly rearranged them to be holding hands under the mark for the central spotlight. Dave’s hands were a little sweaty, probably from nerves, but he wasn’t flinching away from the touch either. Kurt squeezed them reassuringly, and whispered, “You’ve got this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights slowly rose, and Kurt’s breath caught in his throat as he looked into David’s face, a look of complete affection there, of confidence despite the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, Annie.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt practically melted into the deep voice saying that, and quickly replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you back.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn’t like living without you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dave continued, and it felt so sincere to Kurt that he found himself stepping a little closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep talking.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said, wishing he could try for a flirtatious smile, but instead drawn into Dave’s eyes. He found himself leaning into Dave’s personal space as Dave continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re the only guy in the whole world” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep talking.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to marry you, Annie.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can stop right there.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a little laughter from the audience, but it didn’t sound mocking. It was easy to block it out though, as Dave squeezed his hands lightly, and began to find in his... very masculine, very deep voice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll have an old fashioned wedding</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blessed in the good old fashioned way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll vow to love you forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll vow to love and honour and obey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somewhere in some little chapel</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someday when orange blossoms bloom</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll have an old fashioned wedding</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A simple wedding for an</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Old-fashioned bride and groom</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he sang the last lines, he slowly pulled Kurt closer, until Kurt was sure that he intended to kiss him, and Kurt had to remind himself of it being a performance as the music picked up tempo for his part, allowing himself to pull back and begin his piece, singing out to the audience and leaving Dave’s hands behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want a wedding in a big church</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With bridesmaids and flower girls</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A lot of ushers in tailcoats,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reporters, and photographers</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A ceremony with a bishop</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>who will tie the knot and say</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you agree to love and honour,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love and honour yes, but not obey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want a wedding that’s surrounded</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By diamonds and platinum</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A big reception at the Whaldorf</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With Champagne and caviar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want a wedding like the Vanderbilt’s had</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything big not small</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I can’t have that kind of a wedding</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to be married at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That only got more laughs from the audience, and Kurt could see how well David playing the straight man to his manic energy. And then, as their lines began to overlap, David reached out and took one of his hands. And somehow, when Kurt needed that hand, David would already be aware and have moved his own grip to his other hand, or his shoulder, always leaving at least one point of contact as Kurt over exaggerated his movements. When he flung out a hand, Dave was a solid weight on his other arm, allowing him to lean entirely into the movement without fear of toppling over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended with Kurt holding Dave’s left hand, his own outstretched as he held his high note. He was ready to just end it there, when he felt a small tug on his hand, and he instinctively followed it into a spin, the skirt he was wearing twirling out with the motion, and letting Dave catch him in his other arm, going into a dramatic dip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was loud applause from the auditorium, Kurt could hear that, but his eyes were on David's, and neither of them were looking away. Kurt found himself breathing a little heavier, but he was focused more on the intense look in Dave’s eyes and the way that his eyes kept darting to Kurt’s lips, and suddenly Kurt had a new appreciation for how that must’ve felt for David last night, because all he wanted to do was lean in and close the distance and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Dave was pulling him upright, and he was forced to focus on getting his legs right underneath him, only dimly aware of Dave being introduced into the glee club. He slipped off the stage during the discussion, and made his way to his favourite makeup mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even react as the stage lights came down and the crowd outside seemed to leave, but he felt his back tighten as he heard footsteps coming off the stage, and he turned to find David standing in the wings looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You... kind of ran away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t sound accusatory, but Kurt’s heart sunk. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just really lost here. I’ve never flirted with a dude before, but I felt like last night... that was flirting, right? You kept touching my arm, and smiling, and... did I read too far into it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No... I...” Kurt took a deep breath, “I’m a bad person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Join the club,” Dave shrugged, dragging a chair over to sit next to him, “What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was flirting with you. Because when I gave Finn my full attention last year, I managed to scare him away. I thought if I did the same with you, you’d be too uncomfortable to stay in the Glee Club. And if that didn’t work, you’d feel so embarrassed after that routine, you’d not want to stay either.” Kurt sighed, dropping his face into his hands, “I wasn’t thinking about why you might need the Glee Club. I was just thinking about what you’ve done to the Glee Club in the past.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ve been an asshole,” Dave nodded slowly, his face inscrutable. “So was Puckerman and Hudson.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had strong opinions about them letting Puck in at first. Finn got a free pass because...” Kurt blushed, making a swirling hand gesture in the air that he guessed was supposed to substitute for </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was really attracted to him and thought I was in love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“But it wasn’t fair. Finn, of all people, tried to point that out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean...” Dave huffed, and leant back in his chair, “it sounds like a pretty dumb plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kurt blinked as the confusion settled in, ”What’s that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finn’s an idiot for turning you down. Any guy even remotely into guys would just be flattered that you liked them,” Dave shrugged, “and I wouldn’t have humiliated myself doing that dance the way we practiced it. I would have killed it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That drew a small laugh out of Kurt and he shook his head, “I’m sure you would have,” he said after a moment, and the two of them sat in silence for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look... I guess you went into this with a lot of preconceptions about who I was, and that’s totally fair.” Dave said, and Kurt turned to look at him. “You can tell me you’re not into me, and I’ll be crushed, but I’ll get over it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... genuinely don’t know.” Kurt said, looking over Karofsky with new eyes, “I guess I never really thought about it, but... we certainly have musical chemistry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave’s chest puffed up a little bit at that, “Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. So... maybe we give it some time, and then we take a chance.” Kurt said, raising his chin, “I’m not saying no. I’m saying... let me sit on the idea for a while. Join Glee Club anyway. Make some friends who’ll support you when you come out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Dave nodded slowly, “and you’ll let me know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...and that was how we got married the first time.” Kurt laughed as he passed the stuffing around the table, putting his hand on Dave’s arm. “Turns out my ‘come hither’ looks were more powerful than I imagined. He ended up following me all the way to New York.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually got accepted to a college out here first. He just likes to make it sound like he’s much more put together than me.” Dave rolled his eyes, shifting his hand so he could take Kurt’s hand, marvelling as always at the gold band on his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that is adorable,” Isabelle Wright laughed, scooping some stuffing out onto her plate, “and I have to say, this is one of the best Thanksgiving meals I’ve ever been invited to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt glanced around at the people sat around the table, family, friends and work colleagues, who were listening with rapt attention, and squeezed Dave’s hand again. “Us too. It’s nice to have family all around us. Even if my brother is looking far too happy that for one brief moment, he was actually right about something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I totally overheard Dave and Azimio talking in the library. There’s this weird wind tunnel, where if you stand in this real specific point in that room, it echoes perfectly into the choir room.” Finn waved his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-” Kurt lifted his serviette as if to launch it at Finn, but caught himself with a sigh. “You said you had no idea! It’s been nearly a decade, and now you’re bringing it up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprising.” Finn grinned, shrugging his shoulder before shoving way too much food in his mouth. Kurt looked over the others who had made their way to the loft for thanksgiving dinner, before turning back to his meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next year we should tell them about how you two got locked out of the hotel the night before Nationals” Finn added after a moment, and this time the serviette did go flying.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>